Dreams in the sunset
by GoldenLeopard247
Summary: Here are a bunch of short stories bases on the characters from Phineas and Ferb. All of them are gonna be the characters dreams. ENJOY!
1. Isabella

**These are gonna be a bunch of short stories of the characters dreams form Phineas and Ferb. ITS GONNA BE EPIC!**

**If you want me to do a certain person PM me and i might do it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dream #1 : Isabella

Phineas and I were sitting on the beach watching the sun slowly set behind the big blue waves that rolled onto the shore.

"Isn't the sunset pretty?" I asked him. He nodded while looking at the pink and orange cloud covered sky.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you." He said. I turned my head. D_id he just say I was pretty?_

****_ "_Did you just say I was pretty?" I asked a little excitementcreeping into my voice. Was he really saying that?

Phineas scratched his ear while tuning bright pink. "N-no I mean yes I m-mean-" he stuttered. I giggled and turned back to the ocean. I felt my heart speed up when his hand met mine. This was a dream come true! Him and me by the sunset hold hands. Only one thing would make it perfect.

I was about to kiss Phineas on the cheek but I felt myself fall and my head his something hard. I opened one eye and found myself on the floor.

"Dang it! It was just a dream!" I whispered under my breath. I slowly got up and went to my bed, head throbbing.

_Maybe one day_, I thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and send me a PM if you have any characters you want me to do!**


	2. Candace

**Well here it is guys the next chapter! This one is about Candace so be ready for something weird!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. All credit goes to Dan and Swampy!**

**Woop Woop!**

* * *

I trudged up to my room. It had been a long day for me. Phineas and Ferb had built another roller coaster and I had another failed bust attempt.

My light pink walls looks so happy that I just wanted rip them off.

"MOM!" I yelled "I hate my wall color!"

"We will talk about it in the morning, Candace!" Mom said from down the hall. I grunted. When my mom said that it usually meant we were never going to talk about it. I closed my door and sat on my bed. I stared hard at the walls wanting to erase the pink right out of them. I sighed. Maybe tomorrow I will bust Phineas and Ferb. Just maybe.

I slowly got into my covers and closed my eyes. I listened to my breathing until I fell into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

I opened one of my eyes and looked around. There was a zebra at the end of my bed holding a news paper.

"Good Morning, Kevin" The zebra said. I sat up. my bead was hovering in the clouds.

"What the heck!?" I yelled, this had to been the work of Phineas and Ferb, "PHINEAS FERB!"

I got out of the my covers and looked over the bed. The clouds seemed to go for miles.

"Do you think i can fly?" I asked the zebra. The zebra looked up from his newspaper and stared at me.

"It is your dream, Kevin." He said.

I jumped far out and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my face. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the floor.

"That's the second time I've done that this year!" I whispered to myself. I looked at the clock. It said one forty a.m. I grunted and got back in bed. _What a great way to start my day,_ I thought as I drifted back to sleep.


	3. Buford

**Okay here is the next chapter! Yeah... Just read. I love making these they are so much fun. Just hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

I was floating around like a little woodland pixie. My dream finally came true! Buford loves this! I floted around the forest. Green shrubs were scattered around the forest, like clouds.

"Mommy!" I yelled, "I'm a little woodland pixie!" I smiled. This was epic.

Suddenly a felt something poke my eye.

"Oww!" I screamed and held my hand to my eye.

When I opened my eyes my Mom was poking me in the eye. I groaned. I swear the dream was real, but I guess not. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach. _What a night_ I thought before i started to doze off into fairy land.

* * *

**Wow these are getting short. Sorry! Curse you writers block! Any more coming soon!**

**Have a Perry great day!**


	4. Phineas

**OMG. I've been dying to do this so** **here is chapter 4, Phineas!**

* * *

I hugged Perry who had a brown fedora on. I felt crushed. We had the best day ever and now we had to have it erased from our memories.

"We're ready, Sir." I said as I walked over to Isabella. I sighed. Good-bye best day ever!

"OK we're ready." Major Monogram said turning to us.

Isabella raised her hand, "Um, Major Monogram?"

"Yes?" He said looking at her.

"So none of us will remember anything, right?" She asked with an excited tone.

"That's right." Major Monogram said nodding.

"Good!" She said, a smirk forming on her face. She grabbed me and kissed me STRAIGHT ON THE LIPS. When she pulled back I gasped.

"Isabella!" I said as smile spread across my face. She grinned.

"Hit it , Carl!" She yelled, punching her fist in the air!

It took me few second to guess what was happening next. I almost screamed.

"Wait, Wait, WAIT!" I yelled before a blinding flash flooded the room.

I sat up in bed screaming. Ferb got up from his bed and threw his pillow at my face.

"What was that for?" I asked him tossing the pillow onto his bed.

"For screaming. Did you have the dream about the talking tree?" He asked sitting on my bed. I blinked. Should I tell him? I sighed and shook my head.

"Then what was it?" He asked me. I swallowed.

"I can't tell you." I said laying down. ferb nodded and went to his bed. I guess this was just my little secret. I knew what happened on that day in July.

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to keep him as his character would usually be, so if he seemed a little OOC I'm sorry!**

**Have a Perry great day!**


End file.
